Insanity
by darkhorseD
Summary: In the dark of the woods, only two ponies can defeat the plague know as the Slender Pony.


**Insanity**

**By**

**darkhorseD**

**Chapter One**

Many believe it to be an old pony's tale; others believe it to be a god. He is none of these. I know because of what He did. I also know that the only reason you're reading this account, is not because you are curious, but because He has been seen among the trees of the Everfree Forest. If you are not reading this because of this simple fact, then I hope you don't believe a word of what you are about to read.

In the 1001st year of Celestia's reign, I was a normal Pegasus known as Sonic Stryker. It all started when a young filly named Scootaloo went missing in the Everfree Forest. Almost every pegasi in Ponyville and Cloudsdale were called in for the search. We searched for three days with no sign of her anywhere, even Twilight's normally infallible tracking spell was unable to find even the smallest trace of her. Princess Celestia and Luna joined in the search the day we found her. Or, what was left of her. What we found was a helmet and scooter that had belonged to Scootaloo, proof enough that she was gone. After that, everypony kept well away from the forest, except for one pony with a severe case of writer's block.

Writers Quill wanted a place that would inspire him to write; somewhere new and undisturbed by civilization. So, when he asked if I knew of anywhere like that, I did more than just tell him about it. I took him there. It was a beautiful meadow I had noticed during the search. But, it had the problem of being very out of the way; a good mile from the ruined castle that the Elements of Harmony had been hidden in. Once we arrived, Quill turned to me with a smile and said, "Wow, you've really outdone yourself this time Stryker!"

"Heh, good luck finding it again" I replied. "But, I'd be willing to bring you out again" I added hastily, noticing the smile fall from his face.

After that, he began writing. It must have been several hours before we started back, since the sky had begun to get dark. There was something very different about the path though. We didn't notice it until about 15 minutes after we left, but scattered along the path were carvings and pieces of paper hanging in odd spots.

"Heh, 'don't look, or it takes you'. Odd note wouldn't you say?" remarked Quill.

"Yes, and somehow familiar" I said thoughtfully

"Is it just me, or does the path seem to be getting longer?"

"Hmm, we should have passed the castle by now. I'll fly up and have a look."

"Good idea."

I took off, quickly getting above the canopy. That was a mistake I have regretted all my life since, because, in that moment I took off and got above the trees, I heard the unmistakable sound of Quill screaming. I quickly dived to where I had left him, and found myself face-to-face with somepony very different from who I had left earlier. From the first glance, it just looked like really tall earth pony in a suit, but when you get a closer look, you notice that it has no face; no eyes, no nose, no mouth, not even a mane.

This thing was standing 10 feet from where I had left from where I had left Quill, who was now nowhere to be seen. I'm sad to say that I was so scared, I wasn't able to fly. So I ran. I ran as fast as I could, while trying to avoid trees and fight the fear that kept me from flying. I kept glancing over my shoulder as I ran and saw the thing just three or four trees behind me every time.

As I ran, I began to notice other things; things that weren't there when Quill and I had walked this way earlier. I saw large trees that looked like skeletal dragon hands, a squat brick building and most ominous of all, an enormous metal tower with a glowing red light on top. Readers, you wouldn't believe how happy I was when Ponyville came in sight. I quickly ran to my house, and sealed every point of entry into my home before taking a look outside. The thing was gone. But now, I needed to figure out what it was, and what it had done to my friend. First though, I needed sleep. I collapsed on my bed and instantly fell into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
